Nam Woo Hyun
Perfil *Nombre Real: Nam Woo Hyun / 남우현 *'Apodos: '''Namstar, NamEmoticon, Bunny Aegyo, Namu. *'Profesión: 'Cantante, Modelo, Actor, bailarin, MC y Compositor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: 08-Febrero-1991 (24 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 176cm. *'Peso: '''56kg. *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Signo zodiacal: Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cabra *'Agencia:' Woollim Entertainment Dramas *High School - Love On (KBS2 / 2014) *The Thousandth Man (MBC / 2012) (ver drama) Peliculas *Grow: Infinite's Real Youth Life (2014) *INFINITE Concert Second Invasion Evolution The Movie 3D (2012) Temas para Dramas *''When Love Comes'' tema para Modern Farmer ''(2014) * Standing Egg Little Star tema para High School - Love On (2014) Musicales *Gwanghwamun Sonata'' (2012), junto a su compañero de Banda Sungkyu, donde interpretó a Jiyong, el hijo de la protagonista, Yeojoo. La obra duró desde el 3 de enero hasta el 11 de marzo del 2012. Él repitió el rol en Japón del 4 al 6 de enero del 2013. Programas de TV *2015 KBS Global Request Show: A Song For You *2015 Hello Counselor ( con Sung Yeol y Myung Soo) *2015 Weekly Idol *2014 KBS Hello Counselor * 2014 This is INFINITE * 2013 KBS Hello Counselor (Sung gyu y Woohyun) *2013 SBS Mamma mia , Invitados especiales *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Weekly Idol * 2013 "Hidden Singer" (Woohyun, Sungyeol y Dong Woo) *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun, Sung Kyu, L as One Day MCs) *2013 "1000 Song Challenge" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol y Woohyun) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship * 2012 Miss and Mister idol Korea 2012 (Sung Kyu y Hoya) *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet Ranking King *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2012 Weekly Idol *2011-2012 "birth of a family con A Pink " *2011 Weekly Idol *2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) *2011 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Special Episode) (Woohyun) *2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *2011 Mnet "The Beatles Code" (Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, SungJong) *2011 Mnet "Secret t" *2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011 SBS "Strong Heart" (Woohyun) *2011 KBS "Immortal Song 2" (Woohyun) *2011 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun and Sungyeol as One Day MCs) *2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" *2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010 XTV "Lucky Strike" (Woohyun) *2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010 Mnet Scandal (Sung Kyu, Woohyun) *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, L) *2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) *2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Videos Musicales * 2007: "귀가 멀어" - KooPD * 2010: "Run" - [[Epik High|'Epik High']]' ('como el bajista del grupo) * 2012: Ji Sun - The Wind Is Blowing (바람아 불어라) * 2012: "Tearfully Beautiful" (junto a Dramatic Blue) * 2013: "Cactus" (junto a Lucia) * 2013: BAAAM - Dynamic Duo Anuncios *Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER" (video grupo)(teaster) *NIKE *PEPSI Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop':' 'INFINITE **'Posicion: '''Vocalista Principal y Bailarín. **'Sub Unidad:' Toheart *'Educación: Dong-Ah Institute of Media & Arts (Primera carrera; Medios de comunicación y Artes, la segunda fue Artes Escénicas). * 'Familia: '''Padre, madre y un hermano mayor, Boohyun (2 años mayor). *'Hobbies: 'El entrenamiento con pesas, Esquiar, Tennis ,fútbol. *'Especialidad: 'Cocinar (Es el que mejor cocina del grupo.), también es muy bueno para las imitaciones vocales (Puede imitar perfectamente a MC Mong y Han Dong Kyu), y para crear corazones. *'Fanclub: Newclears *'Lema:' "Sé sincero. Siempre haz lo mejor que puedas", " Ama sinceramente ". *'Modelo a seguir:' Sus padres y Stevie Wonder (Cantante estadounidense que adquirió ceguera en la infancia). Empezó cantando mientras aprendía sus canciones y le conmovió la pasión y alegría que tenía para la música, incluso a su edad. Realmente le disgustó saber que no podría mirar su concierto en Corea. *'Ailee' lo elijio como el chico mas guapo dentro de Infinite ademas ellos son amigos cercanos. *Su color favorito es el rojo. *Antes de debutar como miembro de INFINITE, trabajó como modelo. *Pasó su audición de Woollim Ent., interpretando 'Lately' de Stevie Wonder. * Es muy sensible y fácil de estresar. * Le gusta cuidar a los miembros del grupo. * Uno de los momentos que peor pasó antes de debutar fue cuando tuvo nódulos en la garganta y no podía cantar. * La cosa que más teme y odia es tener una charla a solas con el CEO, y un mal hábito que quiere mejorar, es no mentir tanto. *Apareció vestido de chica en el programa 'Girl Punch', antes de debutar, cantando frente a algunos miembros de 2PM. *Fue novio de Young shin en el programa Mnet Scandal en el cual confesó que tenía un poco de claustrofobia. *Su sueño era ser un jugador de fútbol, pero se dio cuenta que no tenia mucha resistencia. Su jugador favorito de fútbol es Lee Dong Gook. *Tomó clases de artes marciales, para preparar las escenas de lucha junto a L, en 'BTD', y durante el rodaje de este MV, se lesionó la cadera. *Escribió la letra de la canción "Beautiful" del Mini album de INFINITE - New Challenge. * Es el chico ideal de varias idol femeninas. *Participó del proyecto "The Color of Kpop" de Gayo Daejun 2012, formando parte del sub-grupo temporal "Dramatic Blue", junto a Yoseob de B2ST/BEAST, Niel de Teen Top, G.O de MBLAQ y Jokwon de 2AM. *Sus mejores amigos son Key de SHINee y SungKyu de INFINITE *Un dia WooHyun se encontraba mensajeándose con Key y al verlo Leeteuk pensó que estaba hablando con su novia. *Se caracteriza por hacer demasiado aegyo "Bunny aegyo", sus compañeros dicen que solo lo hace cuando esta ante las cámaras, especialmente para las fans pero el dice que sería raro si hiciera aegyo entre hombres. *Siempre es descubierto al escribirle cosas a los miembros, ya que siempre usa emoticones, por eso es llamado NamEmoticon. *En un programa L dijo que Woohyun es y será siempre su mejor hyung. * El cantante ganó el apodo de “Principe de los Labios” despues de subir una foto suya en su Twitter. * En el nuevo Variety show de la MBC, “Lord of the Rings”, el MC le pregunto si ya había experimentado su primer beso, WooHyun dio un paso mas allá revelando que no solo había dado su primer beso si no que también tuvo lugar en su primer año de Instituto. *Es conocido por detectar siempre las cámaras que lo están filmando o fotografiando. * Sus intestinos son un poco débiles y sufre de indigestión si come comida grasosa, pero igualmente come carne porque le encanta. *Es parte de la "91Line". *Es cercano a Key de SHINee, N de VIXX y a todos de la 91Line. *Trabajó en el proyecto Cactus ''junto con Lucia, éste es un projecto al igual que la canción "Officially Missing You", Too con Geeks y Soyou. *Fue pareja de Soyou de SISTAR en el Idol Crown Prince Chuseok Special. *En High Society, junto a Hoya, eligió a Krystal de f(x) como su idol favorita. *El 06 de diciembre le pidió matrimonio a una de sus fans como parte de su presentación en solitario. *Se graduó del Instituto de Medios de comunicación y Artes Dongha el 14 de Febrero, junto a otros Idols como Yoseob de B2ST/BEAST y Michelle Lee de "K-pop Stars" *Él y Sungyeol protagonizaron el drama que se empezó a emitir a partir de Junio de 2014 llamado "Hi school:love on" *Reingresó en la universidad de Dongha el 24 de febrero de 2014 para iniciar su segunda carrera en Artes Escénicas. *Debido a que se dañó el hombro durante el mes de mayo (2014), las actuaciones en directo de INFINITE las hace simulando que se agarra la hebilla del cinturón. * En la conferencia que hubo para el nuevo drama ''High School - Love On ''le preguntaron por su compañera de reparto la protagonista, Kim Sae Ron debido a la gran diferencia de edad (9 años), donde dijo que con los años ha cambiado bastante y ha crecido e incluso se ha puesto más bonita. * Woollim Entertainment confirmó que Woohyun sufrió hace varios días un accidente de tránsito y dijeron: '"En su camino a grabar ´''High School - Love On''´, él se accidentó luego de que su vehículo se deslizara en la carretera debido a que esta se encontraba mojada por la lluvia".''' * Se puso nervioso cuando llego a besarse con Kim Sae Ron ya que para él es raro besarse con una chica que es menor que él por 9 años. * Woohyun y Dongwoo siempre pasan el tiempo enfadando a los otros miembros cuando juegan. * En una ocasión dijo que tuvo una pequeña atracción por su coestrella kim Sae Ron en el drama High School Love On. * En Weekly Idol ha mostrado en algunas oportunidades presencia de abs (abdominales) * En Weekly Idol Voto por Ji Yeon como la idol mas bonita en persona Quedando Ji Yeon En primer lugar. * El 1 de febrero de 2015 alcanzo 1,000,000 de seguidores en Twitter. * Es amigo de Kiu de K-Much. * Los demás miembros de INFINITE lo consideran como el mas tacaño. *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galeria Woo Hyun 01.JPG Woo Hyun 02.jpg Woo Hyun 03.jpg Woo Hyun 04.jpg Woo Hyun 05.jpg Woo Hyun 06.jpeg Woo Hyun 07.jpg Woo Hyun 08.jpg Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1991